PSY Qualia : The Wrath Of Aichi Sendou !
by Cloud Knight
Summary: what if aichi won the duel between kai, using the shadow paladin deck and wasn't set free from his psy qualia powers. how far would he take it, how strong would he become. what would he do? find out reading this epic new story written by cloud knight (fanfic of course claiming the act of fair use own's no ip of cardfight vangaurd at all enjoy my story please review and thanks)
1. Chapter 1

**PSY Qualia : The Wrath Of Aichi Sendou !**

 **Chapter 1 : The Reign Begins**

 **Kai** activates " **Solitary Knight Gancelot's** " effect to add " **Blaster Blade** " from his deck to his hand. Kai then attacks with **Little Sage, Marron (POW: 8000)** **(Aichi Damage: 0→1),** and then again with **Young Pegasus Knight** boosted by **Flogal**. **(POW: 11000)(Aichi's Damage: 1→2)**

do you seriously think you have the power to defeat me aichi ? you lack understanding that power you have aquired isn't true stregth

infact you are getting weaker! you will never become strong as long as you rely on that POWER AICHI !

 **Aichi Smerks**

quit the game Toshiki Kai **REN** has shown me everything! you always wanted me stronger **KAI THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED !**

now you are scared because i **AICHI SENDOU** has become stronger then the great kai you will fail in this battle just like you did when i first met you!

enough with the head game's it's my turn!

 **Aichi** Rides **"Blaster Dark". (POW: 9000)** Due to **Blaster Dark's effect** , it gains **1000 power** because **Blaster Javelin is in the soul**. **(POW: 9000→10000)** **Aichi** then activates **Blaster Dark's Counterblast** to retire **Barcgal** , then calls **"Knight of Darkness, Rugos" (POW:10000)** and **Blaster Javelin. (POW:6000) Aichi** activates **Blaster Javelin's effect** to add **"Phantom Blaster Dragon"** from his deck to his hand. **Aichi** attacks with **Blaster Dark** , and Drive Checks a **Critical trigger**. He gives the **Critical +1** to **Blaster Dark** and **POW+5000** to **Rugos (POW: 10000→15000)(Kai's Damage:0→2). Aichi** continues to attack with **Rugos** boosted by **Blaster Javelin (POW: 21000),** but **Kai Damage Checked a Heal trigger** so his damage remains at **2.**

heal trigger huh, your luck never ceases to amaze me kai !

but sadly to report to you this doesn't change anything i already forsaw the outcome of this battle! for my power has shown me

 **KNOCK IT OFF AICHI**! i brought you here to redeem you. that power will only consume you, blaster dark is not your true **AVATAR!**

 **OH YEAH KAI**! hurry up and start your turn before i fall asleep! i thought we came to battle not chatter like a bunch of school girls.

 **Kai** Rides **"Blaster Blade" (POW: 9000)** and activate its **Counterblast** to retire **Rugos**. He then moves **Little Sage** , **Marron** to back row and calls **"Knight of Truth, Gordon** " (POW: 8000) in its place. **Kai** then attacks with **Blaster Blade** boosted by **Flogal** **(POW: 14000),** but **Aichi** guards with **Grim Reaper (SLD: 10000)** guarding against Kai's attack. **Kai** Drive Checks a **Draw Trigger** , so he draws a card and gives **5000 power** to **Gordon (POW: 8000→13000). Kai** then attacks with **Gordon** boosted by **Marron. (POW: 21000)** **Aichi** Damage checks a **Draw trigger. (Aichi's Damage: 2→3)**

i'm only 3 damage away from defeating you aichi you better get ready because i'm about to redeem you back to yourself !

you wish kai, i already am myself and me taking 3 damage doesn't change the fact that i already saw the outcome my powers are way more stronger

then they have ever been before prepare to feel the wrath of the **SHADOW PALADINS**!

 **Aichi** Rides **"Phantom Blaster Dragon" (POW: 10000),** and it gets **1000 power** because **Blaster Dark** in the soul. **(POW: 10000→11000). Aichi** then calls **"Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar" (POW: 9000)** and activates its **effect** to check a card on top of his deck and call it if that card is a **Shadow Paladin**. **Aichi** calls **Blaster Dark (POW: 9000)** through this effect. **Aichi** then calls **Doranbau (POW: 6000). Aichi** attacks with **Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar** boosted by **Blaster Javelin (POW: 15000)** **(Kai's Damage: 2→3). Aichi** continues to attack with **Phantom Blaster Dragon (POW: 11000),** but **Kai** guards with **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (SLD: 10000)** cancelling Aichi's attack, but **Aichi** Drive Checks a **heal trigger** healing **1** damage **(Aichi's Damage: 3→2)** and giving **5000 power** to **Blaster Dark (POW: 9000→14000). Aichi** attacks with **Blaster Dark** boosted by **Doranbau** , and due to **Doranbau effect Blaster Dark** gains additional **4000 power** , **Blaster Dark (POW: 24000) (Kai's Damage:3→4)**

can you hear that kai the cards they are speaking to me this is your last chance !

 **MY POWER ! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOT EVEN YOU KAI**

 ***(Aichi EYES GLOWING A DARK PUPLE SURROUNDED BY THE AURA OF PURPLE SPARKING DARKNESS)***

 **AICHI STOP KAI SCREAMED**

your feeding the darkness you are getting **WEAKER YOU HEAR ME AICHI THIS IS NOT HOW YOU BECOME STRONG !**

 **LISSTEN TO ME**

i can't hear you kai the sounds of my victory is near ! **LETS FINISH THIS GAME !**

don't worry aichi i will save you !

 **Kai** Rides **"King of Knights, Alfred". (POW: 10000)** **Kai** then calls **"Knight of Silence, Gallatin" (POW: 10000)** and **"Wingal". (POW: 6000) King of Knights, Alfred gains 10000 power** through his own **skill (POW: 10000→20000).** **Kai** attacks with **Knight of Truth, Gordon** boosted by **Little Sage, Marron (POW: 16000)(Aichi's Damage:2→3),** then attacks with **Alfred (pow:20000)(Aichi's Damage:3→4),** and lastly attacks with **Gallatin** boosted by **Wingal**. **(POW: 16000)(Aichi's Damage:4→5)**

you failed me kai and now i declare **FINAL TURN !**

 **Aichi** calls **"Skull Witch, Nemain"** and activates its **Counterblast** to discard **1** card from his hand and draw **2** card. Then he **activates Phantom Blaster Dragon Counterblast** to give it an additional **Power+10000/Critical+1** by retiring **Skull Witch** , **Nemain, Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar** , and Blaster Javelin. (POW: 21000/Critcal: 2) Aichi then calls **"Dark Metal Dragon", "Nostrum Witch, Arianrhod", and "Black Sage, Charon". Aichi** attacks with **Dark Metal Dragon** boosted by **Arianrhod (POW: 17000)(Kai's Damage: 4→5),** then attacks with **Phantom Blaster Dragon** boosted by **Charon (POW: 29000),** but **Kai** guards with **"Future Knight, Llew" (SLD: 10000), Flogal (SLD: 10000), and Margal (SLD: 5000)** cancelling **Aichi's attack**. Even so, **Aichi Drive Checks** a **Critical trigger** and gives all its **effect** to **Blaster Dark. Aichi** then attack with **Blaster Dark** boosted by **Doranbau, (POW: 24000)**

check the damage kai ! or are you too afraid ! this game is over the only way for you to win is by drawing a heal trigger

which isn't going to happen your luck as just ran dry kai now admit it i was right and you was wrong !

 **I WILL NEVER ADMIT SOMETHING AS FOOLISH AS THAT ! UGHHH DAMAGE TRIGGER CHECK !**

 **kai thinks**

( _co'me on heal trigger)_

 _/_

 _.._

 _..._

no heal trigger. the game is over!

 ***kai dropped to his knees***

 _(i couldn't finish, i couldn't save aichi ! what's going to happen to him... he has became a monster !_

 _and now if i can't stop him. who can? )_

 **BLASTER BLADE AS MY AVATAR ! HA, WHAT A JOKE KAI** i thought you was stronger then that.

your just a puny weakling and i crushed you excactly like i said i would **NOW NOBODY CAN STOP ME I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD !**

*a mysterious voice spoke loudly*

" **NOW STOP RIGHT THERE MR ! TO PROVE YOU ARE THE BEST YOU MUST DEFEAT ME** "

defeat you ? aichi speaks. you got to be kidding me. there's no way i'm going to better my ...

 **"JUST SHUT UP AND BATTLE ME AICHI YOU WANT TO BE THE BEST YOU MUST BEAT THE BEST NOW PUT YOUR CARD DOWN NOW ITS TIME"**

as you wish but prepare to loose and don't say i didn't warn you !..

 **STAND UP MY VANGUARD !**


	2. Chapter 2

**PSY Qualia : The Wrath Of Aichi Sendou !**

 **Chapter 2 : Back Tracking**

 **Narrator**

( _today marks the tales of an intresting turn, the once known boy aichi sendou beloved by all stood in the midst of the party._

 _uninvited but led somehow to a local card shop named P-S-Y. inside this card shop stood a man that was known to strike fear inside his enemies._

 _and that man's name was ren suzugamori apon already there waiting for aichi using his powers to contact him once they finaly met he decussed_

 _what true power is and how he has been blessed to be chosen for this new age. aichi refuses to listen at first untill ren shows him a card. a card_

 _unlike anything he has ever seen before his beloved blaster blade covered in total darkness this new design sparked a fire inside_

 _a burning passion to dig deeper in this realm of "powers" he snatches the card from ren and so to speak get's amazed._

 _ren hands him over a deck he said it was his as a gift little did aichi knew that gift came with a price._

 _to be consumed by the power of darkness and him secrectly being recruited onto team astroid ! )_

 **REN** are you sure kai will think i'm strong if i switch to this new sorce of power your telling me ?

 **LISTEN UP AICHI AND LISTEN GOOD**

you will never ever get as good as kai is if you do not take this route of power, kai will never like you nore respect you!

do you want to become all powerful like me ? or perhaps you may even become more powerful then i could ever be

because you hold something that i no longer hold anymore, its passion your passion is a burning desire that can only be filled

once your mission is completed and beleive you me only you know that misison! not me not kai and deffently not this stupid card shop!

 ***AICHI SIGHS***

 _(i can't just throw away my old deck like its garbadge, i used theese cards my whole life)_

 _as aichi stares at his true avatar the mighty blaster blade and his mighty royal paladins ren gets more closer then ever before_

 _and actives his psy qualia power, his eyes beem glowing purple and the aura glows brighter till it surronds aichi and himself completely_

 _a shadow background becomes foggy and suddently they land on the planet cray !_

 **THIS POWER WE HAVE AICHI THIS POWER INDEED.**  
 **WE CAN CONQUR THE WHORLD TOGETHER YOU AND I AND THERES NO REASON FOR THAT KAI**

 **TO BE JEALOUS OF YOU BECAUSE YOU GOT THE GIFT THAT HE HAS ALWAYS WANTED !**

buddy we are destined for greatness and we can not loose so long as we remain chosen in this crazy card game of vanguard!

( _the scene's blackend and a smooth quick fade looking like something out of a jappense flcik fluttered the screen where it remained focused on the planet cray_

 _but before we get back to our story i just wanted to explain a bit more about things here in this vanguard life we live.. yya see vanguard is no longer vanguard anymore_

 _it has grew to unexpeceted potential and i mean the card game which started off as just playing on plastic and papper mats was no more this game was played by all and everyone . cizitens' s movie star's rappers and the like everyone wanted a peice of this vanguard fame lifestyle this was not a game anymore this was a serious way_

 _to become a national champion card fighter and travel the world for free becoming a legend in the making there has been songs dedicated._

 _movies made become became celebertiy's over night by this game and now it gets played nations wide all over the globe in stadiums with_

 _holographic playmats that animate the cards and effects for the whole world to watch. this game is really not a game anymore it's an actual war._

 _and the powers have chosen the two chess peices but who is on the right side and who is on the wrong side.)_

 **STAND UP MY VANGUARD**

 _(Kourin Tatsunagi places her grade zero on the vitual holographic playmat)_

 **YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY KOURIN, SORRY FOR TWO REASONS ONE FOR DOUBLE CROSSING ME AND TWO FOR**  
 **EVEN STARTING THIS VANGUARD FIGHT IN THE FIST PLACE -** _screamed aichi_

 _(aichi looks at his hand and instantly his powers were activated he already has found his winning imamge the game began to bore him for the fact_

 _that he already saw what he needed to use to win! he actuly was hoping not to see it so soon so it would be a challenge)_

 _(the battle was in play with Angelic Star Coral on Kourin's side and fullbau on aichi's side_

 _both ready and eager to do battle)_

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**

 _(stay tuned for the next chapter of cardfight vanguard written by your's truly Cloud Knight)_

 _next chapter / episode is_

 **CHAPTER 3 : ONE HEATED BATTLE**

 _(please stay tuned, till next time on CARDFIGHT VANGUARD !)_


	3. Chapter 3

**PSY Qualia : The Wrath Of Aichi Sendou !**

 **Chapter 3 : One Heated Battle**

 **Narrator**

 _(the battlefield was cold and collective the two staring straight into each others eyes. so silent you can hear a pin drop)_

it's too bad you have gotten on my bad side kourin, because you would of made a beautiful queen by my side once i **RULE THE WORLD**

 ***hmph***

 _in your worst nightmare, now are we going to play or are we going to tell story's - says kourin._

 **Aichi** Rides **"Blaster Javelin". (POW: 6000)** **\+ 2000** because **fullbau** is in the **soul** . **(POW: 6000→8000)**

 **Aichi** also sends Spectral Duke Dragon From his hand to the discard pile allowing AICHI to search his deck for a phantom blaster dragon !

he shows the card to kourin and sends it into his hand followed by a shuffle to his deck he smerks!

calling dark sheild mac lir as a rear guard following spinbua for support he dishes out a quick 2 damage without pulling any trigures

his opponent didn't guard.

Kourin rides mermaid idol, felucca summoning cadet weddell as support and afternoon tea, parana as rear guard she only managed to get 1 dmg delivered to aichi

 **Aichi** Rides **"Blaster Dark". (POW: 9000)** Due to **Blaster Dark's effect** , it gains **1000 power** because **Blaster Javelin is in the soul**. **(POW: 9000→10000)** **Aichi** then activates **Blaster Dark's Counterblast** to retire **afternoon tea, parana** , then calls **"Knight of Darkness, Rugos" (POW:10000)** and **Blaster Javelin. (POW:6000) Aichi** activates **Blaster Javelin's effect** to add **"Phantom Blaster Dragon"** from his deck to his hand. **Aichi** attacks with **Blaster Dark** , and Drive Checks a **Critical trigger**. He gives the **Critical +1** to **Blaster Dark** and **POW+5000** to **Rugos (POW: 10000→15000)(Kourin's Damage:2→4). Aichi** continues to attack with **Rugos** boosted by **Blaster Javelin (POW: 21000), and dark sheild mac lir with the support of spinbua** but **Kourin Damage Checked a Heal trigger** so her damage remains at **5.**

 **YOU HAVE TWO PHANTOM BLASTER DRAGONS IN YOUR HAND -** screamed kourin !

 _indeed i do, and unfortently for you there is nothing you can do to stop ME ! the image that was revealed is in my hand.._

 _and i will absolutly destroy you its time that you... you...yu..._

 **Aichi Colaspses!**

 _( the crowd that were watching , kai miwa, all gasped. kourin screamed.. moment's later the ambulance came and aichi was off to get treated. kai spoke the words that it had happened before, that the darkness is slowly consuming him. he watched ren go threw with it.. take his cards kourin don't ever let him know you have them or give them back_

 _watch as he squirms without them teach him that his way is weak. it will always be weak there is nothing he can do about it.. the weakness is dark but light is the true power_

 _and then you tell him that i will be waiting for him with his true deck and avatar for reconciliation ! )_

 ***Kourin agreed***

 _she quickly gathered the cards and when she finally walked into her apartment she threw them into a chest with lock and a key._

 _throwing the key into the closet along with the box she hopes those cards never get revealed again.. looking out the window she hum's with a beautiful voice. while the scene switches to aichi laying on a stretcher inside the hospital his little sister emi painfully watches along with they're mom wondering if he is going to be okay_

 _a few hour's passed and finally the young boy awoke his eye's glowing full purple_

 _he jumped off the stretcher completely ripping all cords and iv's out of his skin and ran to the bathroom that is provided inside_

 _the mother and his little sister was asleep at the time so when he got dressed and finally left it was un noticed._

 _the hospital didn't even know it was him for he had a hoodie on that was also left into his bathroom_

 _his eye's sparked and he heard the chime's of wind and then it was open the path that he needed to walk_

 _he followed it all the way down untill he ended up at the one place he never thought about going back to._

 _"card capitol"_

 _as opening the door everyone's mouth dropped_

 _as they saw him because he didn't look like aichi at all he looked like_ **REN**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**

 _(stay tuned for the next chapter of cardfight vanguard written by your's truly Cloud Knight)_

 _next chapter / episode is_

 **CHAPTER 4 : The Boy We Once Knew**

 _(please stay tuned, till next time on CARDFIGHT VANGUARD !)_


End file.
